Attack on titan: capes and wings
by Bearmans
Summary: The story of young Russel and his journey to becoming a hero, leaving the walls and protecting humanity. He hopes to wear his wings with pride and fight for everybody he holds dear. one day...


**Hey so this is my first time writing in this fandom, I honestly don't want to look too far into how you guys like your stories constructed so I'm just gonna do it the way I did it in the other fandom I'm in and I hope you enjoy it ;)**

* * *

(Trost, year 850)

A young boy sits at the corner of a street and begs for change, his situation was uncommon but he couldn't find a way out of it, he was a homeless orphan. Russel Kraus is the young boys name, he never knew his parents well enough to get emotionally attached to them, this might lead you to believe he's lonely but its pretty far from the truth. Russel had two brothers, they looked nothing like him and were much older than him but they always told him that's what they were.

"Russ! cmon, we got some cash, were gonna go buy some firewood for tonight!" Shouted one of his brothers.

"wait for me Elias!" Russel shouted back.

"we are _buying_ the firewood this time right?" Russel said glaring at Elias.

"yes, yes." Elias said with a smile. Elias was convincing and sly, he was tall and had red hair, he had brown eyes and a thin build as most boys his age do, he wore light weight clothes in dark colors and wore a gold ring one that he says he owns just in case they "fall on hard times."

"if you're lying I'll, I'l-"

"you'll what? hit me?" Elias said with a grin.

"no." Russel was smaller and younger than Elias, he's only 10 compared to Elias's 13, and he never fights, not even kids his own age. He has a mop of dirty oily blonde hair that hangs over his Amber eyes, yet he can see quite well. he wears light weight clothes and wears sandals rather than cobbled shoes.

"Alright were gonna pick up Lukas and then we'll get the fire wood."

Russel and Elias walked to area where Lukas usually gets his change, and there he was.

"cmon Lukas, were getting firewood, then I'm making dinner." Lukas was a normal sized boy who was roughly 12 years old and had long curly black hair his eyes were blue and he wore a pale red upper garment and normal dark pants and shoes. As Elias said this the bells that announce the arrival of the scouts rung.

"The bells! Eli! Eli! can we go see them?!" Russel shouted.

"I don't know, those are always kind... sad."

"please?"

"after we buy wood, it'll be quick."

"aw okay." Russel was afraid they wouldn't make it in time to see the scouts.

"hurry up slow poke or you'll miss the scouts!" Lukas said starting after the store.

"waaaaiit!" Russel said running after him.

(convenience shop)

"I got us some drywood, while you were taking your sweet time catching up." Elias said winking at Russel.

as they walked out of the store Russel immediately bolted for the exit of the walls.

"hey wait up little man!" Elias said trying to keep pace with Russel.

Russel was small but this worked to his advantage when it came to running away, being able to cut through crowds and weave through small spaces.

(main gaits)

Russel had made it just in time to see the last of the scouts, he was never afraid of injuries or corpses he'd see, he always looked at the soldiers with pride, they were like knights in shining armor, heroes, angels with the wings proudly on their backs. They looked scared, they looked hurt and yet he knew they did it for him, for his brothers, for all people everywhere.

"I'll never understand why you love them so much." Elias said, just arriving.

"they're heroes!" Russel said with wide eyes.

"yeah, I guess... but they get no glory." despite what he said he noticed, he was wrong children like Russel were always arriving when they returned, always staring at them like they were angels walking among men.

"Hey, when this is over we should really get home, we need to cook that meat before it rots."

"let him have his fun."

(later that day)

The three brothers live in the alleyway between two family businesses who let them keep a tarp over the entrance so as to not bother anybody passing by and a tarp above so the rain wouldn't bother them.

"you wanna play crazy eights or go fish?" Lukas asked.

"Crazy eights." Russel responded.

"You always choose crazy eights."

"because playing go fish with just you is impossible!"

"fine fine."

"Hey make sure you don't burn it." Lukas said.

"and don't make it pink either!" Russel added.

Elias shrugged it off and continued frying the rodent. Elias loved to cook, he often found himself lost in the experience and let the world around him disappear to where it was just him and his ingredients being stirred, whipped, sliced and diced into masterpieces with nothing but a pan over an iron barrel with a griddle over the top and a fire inside. But this time the silence seemed a little off putting. Elias turned and checked to make sure his brothers weren't dead or anything. They weren't they were just about to set down the first card of the game until suddenly.

CRASH! The sky around them flashed and changed colors, lightning during broad daylight is unheard of. Lukas walked out side and then they heard a loud

BOOM!

followed by screams of terror. people were running through the streets. And panic was all around.

"pack up the food." Elias said taking the food and wrapping it up.

"that sounds like the walls..."

"that's what I'm thinking, we need to leave, and go to the next layer inside!"

"were leaving?" Russel asked with fear in his voice.

" _Yes right now!._ "

Russel grabbed his satchel with his belongings inside.

"put your favorite things in your pockets!"

"are you leaving your cooking stuff?" Russel asked.

"... I cant bring all that on a ship, I know that's where were going to escape... and I know they'll be packed."

"I got the cards, our knifes, food, water and-" Lukas was interrupted when Elias rushed out and looked outside, Titans...

" _Get out right now!."_ Russel and Lukas began running for the boats, he was close behind. They almost made it to the boats until a titan had begun closing in on them.

"Keep running! don't stop!" Elias yelled drawing his knife.

The titans hand closed in. Elias kept running until his leg buckled.

"SHIT!"

"don't run back for him!" Lukas yelled at Russel.

"BUT-" Russel was in tears.

"don't you dare!" Lukas yelled.

Russel cried and ran. Never looking back, knowing he couldn't do anything for his brother Elias.

The two cut through alleys, through streets and crowds of panicked people and arrived at the gate, they turned around for the first time and didn't see Elias behind them.

"we need to keep going." the two were rushed to the boat, being children of course they were allowed to the front, this had adaults outraged but they didn't care, they made it, they were safe. But there was no relief tension was still high, they stood on the boat, waiting, looking for the mop of red hair that was so easy to spot in crowds. Then, suddenly a Giant Titan covered in armor destroyed the gate and released its fury on the people. The boats left. The boys stood in absolute sadness and desperation. They hadn't seen there brother since the titan and they might never see them again.

Russel saw a boy walk toward the edge of the ship and slam his hands down and yell. _"I'll kill them all!"_

Russel couldn't help but feel the same, he balled up his fist slammed it into the floor. Now more than ever, the world needed heroes, he pledged he'd fight as soon as he was able that day. He checked his satchel which he realized they hadn't noticed he kept, in it was a small golden ring.

"Beute des kampfes." (spoils of battle) was engraved to the ring.

Russel placed the ring on his finger and finally fell to the exhaustion of emotion. He slept until Lukas woke him up.

"were in, lets go."

"okay..."

Once Russel and Lukas were on mainland, they found themselves lost without there oldest brother. They were hurt, and upset at how unfair and cruel the world was, to take their brother, to take so many peoples lives. They had no chance of winning, the game was rigged and there was _no goddamn chance of winning._

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING! new chapter soon I hope! BLEH**


End file.
